


Surprise!

by baldislittlepet



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: Happy one year to BBIEAL!Read the tags and proceed with caution, this one is going to be rough.





	1. Chapter 1

You were running.

You were running as fast as your feet could take you. Screw what the principal said, your teacher's face hid a certain type of fury that you did not want to face today.

Your breath was heavy, and your heart racing, but you had to keep at it. 

He was getting closer.

You turn around for just a moment-

But it was too late.

You felt his hand on your shoulder. He gripped it tightly and spun you around.

You shut your eyes in anticipation, and you waited.

And waited...

And waited.

But nothing happened.

“SURPRISE!”

Your eyes shot open. It was... a party? Streamers and balloons suddenly filled the air as party favors sounded off from all different directions. You had to stop to catch your breath for a moment. You turned your head a bit and you were once again shocked by what you saw - as if you weren’t already shocked enough already.

What on earth...?

There was a giant cake in front of you. It was at least 15 feet tall! There was a large lit candle at the top that nearly touched the ceiling. In front of the cake was some type of what could only be described as a massive metal lift. That stuff was definitely not there before.

“Go on, blow out the candles!” Baldi cheered, bending over a bit and placing his hands on his knees. Getting “on level” with you, presumably.

Hesitantly, with dozens of different eyes watching, you stepped onto the strange lift, which quickly shot you up into the air.

You glared at the giant flame coming off of the candle. You took a heavy breath in, and then...

Poof!

There was blackness.

 

...

“̷Y̷o̴u̷ ̵w̴i̶l̸l̴ ̵n̶e̷v̶e̴r̴ ̸l̴e̸a̷v̷e̴.̴”̶

̵̰̊ ̶̦̭̔ ̵̢̨̊ ̶̞͉́ ̵͋ͅ“̷̝̎͂͜Y̵̺̓̅ō̷̡u̷͈̪̒ ̶̰̉͗ẅ̵͈̗̈́ï̵̪̞l̴̹̗͌l̵̢̤̃ ̷̲̿ņ̶̓̈́e̷̺͌v̸̤̗͘ḛ̷̪̃r̸̘͎̋ ̷͙̭̎l̷͓̲͐̎ę̴̀̏ͅä̵ͅv̸̝̯͊ȅ̸̬͝.̵͉͑”̸̻̲̌  
̷̚ͅ“̵̡̛̘Ȳ̶̨ȏ̶͈̀u̷͉̍͐ ̴͖̽͒w̴̫̓ĭ̸̧͇l̷͖͐̌l̷̤̮̂ ̶͇̊ ̸̬̹̟́n̵̮̞̎̿̀͋́ẽ̷̤͈v̸̨̝̫͇̘̆͒͗̋̐͝ĕ̸̏ͅr̶͕̩͕͎̂͒̓͐͋ ̴̡̬̥͎̌̄̀l̵͇̗̉͠e̸̬̩̅ͅā̸͉̱̗̝͝v̷̪̯͕̊̽̚͜ͅẽ̷̟̭͓̖̉̔͐ͅ.̴̲̥̻̇”̵̨͙̠̼̼͚̎̋̏͝  
̶̼̹̫̞͐̏̈́ ̶̦̾͒͐͑̾ ̶̝͚̹̌̇̅̄͝ ̸͉̱͉̦͑̾͊ ̷̠̲̠̄“̴̫͇͚͔̐̐̐̐͝Y̴̡̦͕̹̎ó̴̲̩̱͙̩ų̵̣͎̟̽̓͜ ̸̪͇͗͗w̷̟̙͈̲̅ͅį̶̜͕̳̊l̸̳͔̲̊l̶̟̔̅̽̃̾ ̴̙̟͍̂͆ͅñ̸͔̩̂͑͘e̶̬̤̰͚̱̪͠v̸̺̠͓̠͉̫͗ę̸͋̏̂r̸̮̹̺̈̄͐͝ ̶̡̬̑́͂l̴̡̛̬̗͇̇͛̊̏͘e̵̛͍̜̝͖͍̋͋ȁ̸̧̤͆̾̀̚͠v̸̯̕e̵͚͖̭͋͠.̸̞̒̔̃”̵̛̩͊̓͝

You woke up suddenly. You were in a cold sweat. You were still in the dark.

Thoroughly freaked out now, you struggled a bit, and you quickly came to realize that you were tied to a chair. You desperately tried to cry for help, but no air was escaping your mouth. That, too, was tied up, by tape or a thick rope of some kind you figured, wrapped all the way around to the back of your head. You rocked back and forth loudly, trying to make some noise that might alert someone - but the air was dead silent, and your struggled sounds only reverbated loudly back at you within the confines of whatever room you were in.

Not even a few minutes had passed before you had given up. What was the use? You were clearly trapped here, and no one was around to help. Just who had put you here - and why? You took a moment to think - you felt like it was only moment ago that you were surprised by the giant cake and streamers. Perhaps... that all a fever dream? Did Baldi just... catch up to you and knock you out cold? 

The questions lingered in your mind, but not for long.

In the distance, you heard a small shuffling sound. Slowly, the shuffling became clear. You were hearing footsteps. Someone was walking this way! Without giving it much thought, you struggled hard against the binds and rocked the chair around viciously. The footsteps became louder and louder, and with each step you felt your heart leap in both anticipation and fear. It could be anyone, but there was no reason to not make some noise.

Clu-clunk!

The door was opened. It was so dark that you could tell who it was, but they had a familiar aura about them - just by the way they opened the door. They didn’t feel particularly inviting or friendly. You stopped moving suddenly as instinct kicked in. Shit. This was your attacker. You could just feel it.

Beads of sweat fell down your forehead and ran down your back as you heard them slowly walk around the room. You weren’t sure what they were doing at first - but picking out the individual noises made it clear. You heard a screeching sound of metal against tile - they sounded like they had grabbed a chair and dragged it across the floor to some spot nearby. Did they see you? Were they just going to... keep watch of you? Were you a prisoner?

Wait, though, you thought... the chair! That noise... it was familiar. It was the same sound your shitty plastic chairs made at school, grinding against... tile. Were you in the school? You couldn’t tell for sure yet, but you felt like it was very probable.

You heard a hearty sigh coming from the stranger just a short hop across from you. Most certainly a man’s voice, but it was too breathy and short to decipher just who it was. You didn’t have long to ponder it before you heard other, much more horrifying noises.

You heard a quick zipping sound followed by the sound of rough fabric hitting the tiles. 

Yep. 

Those were definitely pants. 

Oh god.

You gulped, but a lingering feeling of heat started to grow between your legs, and it wouldn’t leave you alone. This... why... just why was your body getting turned on by this, of all things?!

Much to your surprise, the man wasn’t coming any closer to you. He seemed to stay put. Were you imagining things?

You weren’t. Within another few moments, you heard a wicked, obscene series of repetitive sounds begin. 

He...   
was...   
jerking off, to put it bluntly. 

That seemed crystal clear.

You fidgeted in place uncomfortably. What? Can he even see anything in here? Did he know you were in here? Wait, you thought, of course he did! Why else would he be the only one here?!

The sounds were driving you wild, though, and if you weren’t already excited before you were soaking wet now. Something about hearing the lewd sounds of an anonymous man was driving you crazy.

Every now and then, you would hear another grunt or sigh escape from his mouth. You still couldn’t quite tell who it is, but by the pitch of his voice he was definitely on the older side. You scanned your brain, thinking of who could be here after hours... the janitor? No... too old, and probably married. The principal? Maybe an older student? No... it’s not. But then it hit you.

It’s gotta be Baldi.

And sure enough, it was. Not even a few minutes after he started, you yelped quietly behind your bound mouth as you heard him get up and take quick steps towards you. You felt his familiar cold touch on your shoulder... the same touch you felt earlier before you were supposedly knocked out. You also felt a piece of fuzz from his trademark sweater land on your arm as his own arm began to tremble and shake. Was he going to... no, no way.

You heard loud and clear as Baldi gave a loud, drawn out moan. You felt yourself jolt as you felt a small amount of warm liquid hit your neck. Yep... that was...

"F-fuck, Y/N, you're the best birthday present ever... ha... ha ha..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a different route this time, I hope you enjoy it regardless. I might make an alternative chapter. We'll see!

“Baldi... come again? W̵̠͐̇̓h̴͙̒ȁ̴͔̙t̴̬̆̉̎ did you say?”

You faintly heard a mysterious, airy voice from behind the wall. It certainly wasn’t Baldi’s. It cracked and distorted in various spots. Was Baldi on the phone with a bad connection? You had never been able to use your phone in the school before, so you didn’t know if the connection was very good. The walls were concrete, after all, so you’d imagine not.

You were still bound to the chair. Your arms, back and knees felt particularly weak. You really wanted to lay down, but it wasn’t possible. Baldi hadn’t even bothered to clean you up after the previous night’s ‘incident’, so your face felt dry and tacky. Your eyes were dry from all the crying you had done, and you felt cool yet a little gross from all the sweat that had collected on your body overnight.

You heard a faint shuffling behind the door, then you heard a muffled-sounding Baldi speak up.

“Relax. Their well-being doesn’t matter to me, and it shouldn’t matter to you either. They mean nothing. Nothing!”

“I mean, it’s j̶̢̞̻̯̉͝ŭ̷̮́s̴̜̝̈́t̶̥̻̖̺͑̊̀͘ͅ-” The strange man spoke up, voice cracking again before he was interrupted by Baldi,

“You know this is the only way we can make this happen. No one else knows you exist.”

“I...” You heard the stranger whimper. You heard him take a long breath which sort of clipped near the beginning (wow, is the connection really that bad?) as he spoke up once more,

“I gu̸͇̙͚̓̆̚ė̷̤̠̕s̶̥̿̽́ş̴̛̐...”

“Look. Just come into the room with me. I’ll get it all set up for you. You’ll see. It’ll be perfect.”

 

“Okay̵̨͓̑̚...”

You expected some sort of a hang-up noise, or some noise at all, but for a brief moment there was nothing but silence. Then, after what felt like forever, you jumped back a bit in surprise as the door opened and you saw something that was beyond your own belief.

There stood Baldi - but that wasn’t the shocking part - what shocked you was who - or what - was next to him. All you could make out in the faint light was a floating clump of hair, shirt and jeans in the shape of a man. An invisible man? No way, you thought. This must be a trick of the light.

But sure enough, as the pair approached closer to you, your presumptions were correct. This guy was completely invisible, save for his hair, eyes and clothes. One of his eyes looked off, somehow, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You didn’t have much time to ponder this odd sight before the two started to banter.

“Look at them, File. Just... worthless.”

You felt a jolt through your muscles as File floated(?) close to you. You got shivers as you felt his breath on your hair. He’s definitely a living being, who you figured was named “File”.

“I m̷̋̄̾͜e̶̡̨̩͂͒a̵̙͉̓̅n̶̨͓̣̾, they’re very beautiful... um, may I?”

You felt a tug at the hem of your shirt, and you yelped. Based on the position File was in, he must have been gripping it with a creepy invisible hand or something.

“Don’t ask them. Ask me. They’re my property now. And yes, you may.” Baldi scoffed, giving his invisible chum a bit of a sideward glance.

You felt as the invisible force gripped harder at your shirt, and you shivered as it slowly worked it’s own way up your skin. It was a feeling unlike anything else - it looked like your clothes had come alive, yet you could still feel that distinct pull on the hem.

“Wow, I mean... ẙ̷̛̬̻̭͕̂̾e̷̡͇͙̊́ͅȧ̶̛̘͊h̸͙͂̈́̌. I guess they would be p̴̫̱̤͗͂͛ȅ̸̼̖r̷̦̭̔̈́f̵̈́͑ͅȇ̵͓̪͘c̵̗̊͠ͅt̵̻̒ for...” The voice continued to glitch and spasm all over the place. It wasn’t a bad connection at all - he just sounded like that. Add another mystery onto the pile. Or should I say File?

“Exactly.” Baldi interrupted, once again, stepping a bit closer to you.

“As you can see I did already... have my way with them, in a way, but I didn’t quite ruin them yet. They’re still untouched.”

You gasped quietly as you felt File’s invisible hand suddenly stroke your cheek, where Baldi’s cum had grossly dried up.

“Wow, did you really just l̷͈̰̮̐e̶̡͌̍̽̊ạ̶͐̕v̶̩̻͠e̴͍͓̿̚͝ͅ them like this? That’s kind of...”

“Don’t worry about that.” Baldi quipped, shrugging him off.

There was a moment of silence, and you took the opportunity to make some desperate muffled sounds behind your bound mouth. It seems like File could be reasoned with, perhaps?

“Oh, gosh... are you o̷̼̳͇̘͕̔k̶̛͇͈̮̺͔͗̿̏̿ā̷̺͂̌y̶̪̓̈́̈̆? Um... let me...”

You took a sharp breath in as File finally unbound your mouth and let you speak for what felt like the first time in forever.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Help me! Please! Don’t listen to him! Don’t-”

You were quickly silenced by Baldi’s hands wrapped around your mouth.

“Why would you do that? Don’t let them speak. It’ll just make it harder for both of us - and more annoying...”

You kicked your legs angrily in response, but they couldn’t move much due to the binds. You huffed aggressively as Baldi tied your mouth back up.

“I... I’m j̷͍͝u̸̯̽s̶̛͇t̵̞͝ not so ̴͕̈́͘s̴̫̔u̴̢̗̅ŗ̶̜͆e̷͈͛ about...” File trailed off.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Baldi said. There was something... loving about the way he said it, which made you even more worried. There was no way you could sway File if he was really in love with Baldi. Why Baldi... of all people?

“...” File gave no clear response, but he stepped backwards as Baldi turned your chair around and had you face towards him.

You whimpered and struggled as Baldi grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up from where File had left it. He then unapologetically nearly ripped your pants to your ankles, leaving you with your shirt above your breasts and your underwear exposed.

You couldn’t really see it, but you could feel File’s watchful gaze as Baldi started to teasingly play with your breasts and stomach. You involuntarily twitched as he grazed your crotch through your underwear with one finger.

Your body betrayed you as he began to rub small circles around your most sensitive spot. You moaned and groaned through your binds, as much as you didn’t want to - sadly, you were very sexually vocal.

“See? They like it. It’s alright.” Baldi chuckled as he continued to go at you.

You try to muster a ‘no’ but all that comes out through the binds is a breathy groan. Ah, great. That’ll surely convince him.

“I̷̦̪̺̐͆... suppo̴̡͓̖̻̒̋̄̅͂s̷̮̝̼͓̬͌e̶̛̲̱̞͐͐̒.”

“I’ll get it started, alright?” Baldi lovingly cooed at File, all while continuing to molest you against your will.

You clenched your fists tightly and continued to moan as you felt Baldi tentatively pull your underwear down, now fully exposing you. You caught a glimpse of what looked like a smile on Baldi’s lips as he caressed your cheek, in the same spot where his dried livelihood was left. It was so gross, but something about it was oddly exciting despite it all. You felt ashamed of yourself.

Baldi wasted no time as he unzipped his pants and got right to work on his cock, stroking it up and down in a playful manner. He was already pretty hard, and boy, was he huge. Much bigger than you thought. It may have been a thing of perspective, since he was so close to you, but even still... jesus. You feared that he wasn’t even completely hard yet. Could it possibly be bigger than this? 

Your stomach churned at your own naughty thoughts. Here you were, in front of your teacher’s cock against your will, and all you could think about was how big it was.

You heard a soft beeping sound from behind Baldi. You curiously peered over Baldi’s shoulder and caught of small glimpse of File doing... something. You couldn’t really tell, but based on the movements of his sleeve it looked like he was also getting off. 

Wait... beeping? How could he make that sound with his mouth? Well, you supposed, he’s all kinds of messed up anyway - with the glitchy voice and invisible body - so the beeping shouldn’t come as much of a surprise. Even still, the sound threw you off a bit.

“Hhnn... Bą̸̚l̶̫̽d̴̬̎i̵̥... *BEEP* I still feel... *BE-BEEP* k̷̞̗̃̄̓ḯ̷̛̖͖̣̿n̶̯̖̐d̵͚͗ of unsure...” File groaned, finally speaking up as he touched himself. The intermittent beeping continued and grew louder each time.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just let me do all of the work.” Baldi replied, his movements on his cock growing faster. Okay, yep, he was definitely a bit larger than before, but - damn it! Why did you care?

All too quickly and without much warning, you squeaked as you felt Baldi practically rip your legs free of their binds. You instinctively tried to kick him, but he was already sat on top of you, and you winced as his cock prodded you in the stomach. He carefully slid the binds from off of your hands - not before getting a tight hold of your wrist - before rebinding them so they were no longer connected to the chair.

You squirmed helplessly as Baldi picked you up and laid you on the floor. You started to kick again, which led him to tie your legs again.

Well, at least you’re finally out of that damn chair.

But, here you were, all tied up and displayed for these two strange men. You felt sweat bead against your forehead as Baldi climbed onto you once again. 

He was... no way, you thought. 

He was going to just fuck you right here on the floor.

I mean, what else should you have expected? A surprise party?

You loudly groaned behind your binds as you felt the tip of Baldi’s member roughly prod your entrance. With all the rubbing he did earlier, you were already soaking, which made it easy for him to slowly, oh so damn slowly, slip a bit inside of you.

“Ahh... fuck... File, you’re... going to like this, I promise...”

What, was he planning on joining in!?

You tried to squirm, but Baldi was much larger than you, and you couldn’t move much at all. You whimpered continuously as you felt him start to slip in and out of you, still slowly at first, but with each pump he gradually picked up the pace.

He was so large. You felt like you were being ripped apart - and you hated that even then, it still felt so good. You’d never been fucked before - is this what it was like? A heated mix of pain and pleasure? Why, oh why did your first time have to be with this guy? You’d never feel the same again. Your thoughts mixed, a feeling of both fear and ecstasy overtook you as you felt Baldi ram deep into you, somewhere you had never felt before, and it felt incredible. Was this your... g-spot? You started to shiver and quake and your knees began to buckle as Baldi continued to ram into that spot, and it was driving you wild.

You felt your body betray you once again as you had a drawn-out orgasm. You could tell Baldi enjoyed this because as it happened, he began to speed up even more and moan loudly.

“That’s right... cum on my cock... squeeze it... fuck... File, I... I’m already...”

Your eyes squeezed shut as you felt Baldi release a warm and sticky load into you. It felt so alien, and so unwanted - but there was also something comforting about it. 

“Fuck, yes... you’ll make us such great babies, Y/N...”

Your stomach dropped, fuck, you’re not on any sort of birth control right now, so there’s always that risk that... wait, multiple babies!?

“Baldi...! *BEEP* *BE-BE-BEEP* *BEEP* I-I’m c̸̄͗͘͜l̴̺̣̼̓ȍ̸͚s̵̯͖̪̍̾ě̴̬̣̎ too!”

You heard Baldi gasp quietly as he pulled out of you, a mix of your juices and cum spilling all over your stomach. Without hesitation, Baldi grabbed file by his invisible arm and plopped him on top of you. He was still stroking it, clearly lost in the moment, not even paying too much attention to you, but rather to the mess that Baldi had made all along your body.

“I... I... *BEEEEEP* O̵̮̫͙͑̈́h̶̡͔̑̆͑͝... s-shit...!”

You yelped as you felt File’s invisible cock invade your entrance, and with a few fast pumps, he had filled you up with even more cum, and the overabundance of the stuff leaked all over your legs.The gross mixture continued to pour out of you for a second as File pulled out. You couldn’t help but feel like a used toy.

“Hmm. I hope you’re ready to take us like this every night until you’re pregnant, Y/N... can’t take any chances, you know?” Baldi said with an evil-looking smirk as he rubbed File on the back.

File, despite his lack of a proper face, looked somehow content now.

You, on the other hand, were still very much NOT okay with this...


End file.
